It's a Long Way to Spain
by Zatasha
Summary: Alternate ending to Season 4 finale. Tony gets transferred to the head of the team in Spain. Then, the worst happens. How can the team help? R&R. Rated T for violence.
1. Located:

"... and, Agent Dinozzo," finished the Director, looking at the worn agent.

"_Special_ Agent Dinozzo," Tony corrected, "and saved the best for last, didn't you?""

Gibbs shot him a look before the Director continued on. "Agent Dinozzo. You will be transferred to a different team. The position you turned down in Spain a year ago is opened again for an unfortunate reason. You will have five people working under you for the Rota NCIS. Your flight leaves tomorrow at 600 hours. Breifing will wait until you arrive in Spain."

Tony was speechless for once. Gibbs, however, was not. "Team turned down a year ago, Director? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, you did, Agent Gibbs." Vance opened a file reading down from it. "Dinozzo was offered a leadership position in Rota , Spain by Director Shepard. This position would have been," Vance raised his eyebrows, "Equal or even superior to your present position, Gibbs. Dinozzo turned it down. Apparently, he wanted to keep something from you."

Tony let out a quick sigh. Ziva had crossed her arms and was glaring, while McGee was looking confused as normal. Only Gibbs was looking at tony.

"Yeah. I, um, didn't think I was ready yet." Tony turned his glare back to Vance. "Apparently, I am now."

Vance nodded. "I would suggest you begin to pack your possessions. Perhaps your friends could help you. Spain is a long way away."

Recognizing this as a dismissal, Tony, Ziva and McGee exited the office, leaving Gibbs looking after Tony.


	2. Goodbye Boss

**So this is Chapter 2 in my story. Tony isn't off... yet**

**As usual, I don't own NCIS. If I did, the "ual tension" part would be cut out of "sexual tension" between Ziva and Tony.**

**But no Tiva in my fanfict... maybe later?**

**Rate and review, and I promise I will follow up on every suggestion, whether related to the story or not.**

**And I'll do my lil dance again. (see chapter 1)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Director Vance. I suppose you have a reason for sending two of my agents across the world and the other to the basement."

Director Vance shook his head. "McGee will be a great help to the computer forensics department. And you know about Agent David and Mossad."

"And Dinozzo?"

Vance cleared his throat. "Agent Dinozzo will be given a long overdue promotion. If you deny him this opportunity, then you deny him the chance to-"

"He doesn't want the damn promotion!"

"That is not for you to say-"

"It damned well is!"

The Director sighed, pushing the three files away from him. "That is my final word. Dinozzo will be the head agent in Rota."

Gibbs stared at him, until he suddenly swept out of the office, slamming the door. Vance sighed and looked down at his desk, massaging his temples. It was the decision any director would make, right?

At the same time, in the squad room, McGee and Ziva were doing their own questioning of Tony. As soon as he and his underlings exited the office, they pounced upon him.

"When," asked Ziva, "were you planning to tell us that you were being relocated to España?"

"Here we call it Spain," said Tony, holding up a finger, "And I didn't even know I was being relocated. Anyway, when were you planning on telling us that you were being put back at Israel?"

"Vance wouldn't have just made you head of a team in Rota without telling you first." McGee said. He sounded slightly affronted, whether he felt a secret was being kept, or that he should have gotten the promotion, nobody could tell.

Tony sighed, marching to his desk. Ziva and McGee followed close behind, still hounding him for answers. "I told you, I didn't know!" Said Tony, practically spitting in McGee's face.

"Then why is your desk all packed up?"

"Wha-" Tony had just attempted to sit down in his nice, spinny rolling chair that he had inhabited for so long, where instead he found open air. He landed flat on his backside, to the shocked amusement of his coworkers. "Who the fuck-"

"You better spend less time sitting on your ass, DiNozzo, and more time packing." Gibbs sat down at his desk, sipping an empty cup of coffee and reading a newspaper Tony noticed was upside down.

"Listen, boss, I had no idea-"

Tony was cut short by Gibbs. "Special Agent DiNozzo, need I repeat myself? According to paperwork, you are now my equal, so I can't expect you to follow any of my commands. However," and at this time, Gibbs looked back at Tony, with McGee and Ziva backing him, "I _strongly recommend_ that you get the rest of your stuff and leave."

"Yessir." Murmured Tony beneath his breath. McGee still looked rather confused, while Ziva held her stone gaze to Gibbs. The oldest agent looked up at Tony, who corrected himself. "I mean, certainly, _Jethro._"

Gibbs nodded. Tony hunched back to his desk, clumsily looking through the box of his personal possessions- his mug, his stapler, a picture of Kate, a notepad, some condoms and wrappers, a couple chewed-up shiny pencils, and the movie _A Fish Called Wanda_. He slipped his badge and gun into his pocket, then took a last look at his empty desk, all ready for somebody else to move in. He kicked the leg of the desk harder than he meant to, causing it to shudder. Glancing up, he saw Gibbs still ignoring him, McGee still staring at him, and-

"Woah, Ziva, wait to creep up on me." Tony jumped back from the woman standing opposite from him. She was holding his good old letter opener between her fingers, looking at his eyes in an odd way. "Hello? Ziva? Agent David?" He waved his hands in front of her brown, brown eyes.

"I need to return this to you." She said, holding out the sharp instrument. There was something in those eyes...

"No, no, no, you can keep it. I insist," said Tony. "Hey, do you want to, say, help me pack?" He left the end of his sentence trail, in hope. A couple of moments passed. "Hey, Ziva. Pack? With me?"

Agent David blinked. "What? Oh, um. Sorry. I cannot. I have to pack for myself, you see."

Tony nodded, disappointed. But then-" Hey, Tony, I could come over and help you pack! You know, I've never been to your apartment. Hey, I could ask Abby over, too!" McGee seemed to think he was helping. His eyes were bright, and his mouth nervous, and for once, Tony wished he could make him satisfied. After all, McGee would be left all alone, in the cellar with some computer geeks, while his two partners were off in action.

"Sure McGee, although, wait, I've got a better idea. Why don't you and Abby go help Ziva? After all, I'm sure she could use Abby's womanly advice, as a woman." Tony winked at Ziva, smiling to break the mood.

"Actually, Tony, I will be fine by myself. I think _you _would benefactor the most from McGee's help." Ziva's mouth curved in the funny way it had.

McGee sighed. "Alright guys, I see what's up. I'll just go home alone and wish you guys good luck." He went back to his desk.

With a long, drawn-out look at Ziva, Tony too sighed and picked up his box in one hand. "Come on, McGee," he said, "We're going to my place." The probie smiled, grabbing his day back and following Tony like a puppy. "Get Abby and meet me out front." Said Tony, looking to Gibbs. In a most un-DiNozzo like gesture, he threw McGee his keys.

McGee nodded and headed to the elevator, examining Tony's car keys for what he thought was the first and last time, blindly entering the elevator. "I... have to go to the lady's room." Ziva said, leaving her half- intact desk. She saw what was brewing between Tony and Gibs.

Tony made up his mind as he watched Ziva's back. He knew what he had to say, not knowing if Gibbs knew how to respond, but he approached the desk anyway.

"Boss," said Tony, "and don't bother to say anything, because I choose to call you Boss. Look, I don't know why I was chosen to work in Spain, or why any of this happened." Tony swallowed. "I wish none of it did happen, believe me, pleas-"

"I believe you." Gibbs said softly.

"You... what?" Tony blinked.

"I. Beleive. You." Gibbs said again. "And listen, because I'm not gonna say this again. I believe _in_ you. So you better be the best damned boss Spain's ever seen, or-"

"I got it, Boss. Thanks." Tony nodded. "And, well, 'bye." He turned to leave.

"Wait." Gibbs said. Tony halted. Could this be it?

"Yeah, Boss?"

Gibbs stood up, offering his hand to Tony. They shook, a 'see you again' shake. As soon as their hands parted, Tony thought, "why the hell not?" and went for a hug.

WHAP- Instead, he had received a thwap on the head.

"Never in your or my life, DiNozzo." Said Gibbs, smiling as he sat back down.

Tony smiled back at him, uncertainly, as he walked towards the elevator.

* * *

**hahaha! next chapter will be the last one with Tony at home, fyi. So r&r. And have some happy holidays!**


End file.
